Trust Metric
by Arikae
Summary: Episode tag to Trust Metric. What if Colby was still conscious when Don and the team arrived on the freighter?


**Author's Note: What can I say? Trust Metric is the best episode of the entire series and I can't help but be inspired every time I watch it. Let's just assume that there may never be an end to my obsession with Colby and this episode. This is a short one. I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Warnings: un-betaed**

The needle entering his skin felt like someone had driven a knife through his chest. Colby Granger shut his eyes at the pain and felt the pressure of the plunger being deployed but then it stopped. He opened his eyes to find his torturer dead at his feet, a bullet in his head. There was no time to figure out what just happened, another gunshot was heard behind him, another body dropped to the ground. _What's going on?_ He tried to look behind him but he couldn't turn with the binds. He jumped when another shot sounded, this time from an MP5. _Damn it!_ Colby pulled with all the strength he had left but all it did was make him feel like someone was sawing his hands off at the wrists. He was getting weaker. The small amount of potassium chloride shouldn't have been enough to do much damage but coupled with the other drugs, it was starting to cause havok to his system. Suddenly a sharp pain in his chest jolted him, rushing him with adrenaline. He frowned when he saw David in front of him, his hand on his arm as he determined what was in the syringe. "Potassium chloride." He read. Colby could've told him that.

"Oh man, that stuff can stop his heart cold."

Colby's eyes glazed over as he looked at the man who used to be his partner. "Dav…id…"

"He's still conscious." David felt for his pulse, counting the beats. "His pulse is erratic!"

"Need to call a medical."

"Stay with me, Colby." David pulled out a knife and cut the zip ties holding Colby to the chair. "Talk to me." He wasn't watching what he was doing and the knife knicked Colby's skin. That coupled with the blood rushing back to his hands, Colby felt as if his arms and hands were on fire. He gripped the chair, his face going red from trying to hold back his scream. "Colby!" David called. Finally it was too much, Colby threw his head back, screaming until his throat tore.

Megan, who was outside securing the ship ran into the cabin as soon as she heard the tortured cry of her ex-teammate. The room was silent once the scream died down and Colby sagged in the chair. Don rushed over, but it felt like he was trying to move in water. He was only a couple of steps away but it felt like he couldn't reach his friend fast enough. "Colby." Don dropped to his knee and gently brought Colby's head forward. He held it between his hands. Colby's eyes were still open but he wasn't looking at anything or anyone. "Colby." He tapped his cheek. "Come on, Colby, talk to me. Medics are on their way, you just to hold on."

It was as if there was a force holding David down. He couldn't move. There should be something he could do but his body wouldn't obey him. Colby's scream shook him to the core. How long has it been since Colby got on the freighter, three…four hours? Has he been in this much pain for that long? He watched as Don tried to get Colby to respond but Colby wasn't there. There was only so much pain someone could take. David had to move. He had to find out what was causing this. He forced himself to looking around the room; his eyes fell to the syringes and vials sitting on the table. He made himself to get up to read the vials. One read tubocurarine and the other; quinuclidinyl benzilate.

Don spun around when he heard the names of the drugs. He didn't recognise the first one but the second one enhanced pain receptors. "Megan, call the medics again and give them all the names of those drugs." Megan made her way over to David, pulling out her satellite phone as she did. Don looked down at the catatonic agent. "Come on, Colby, talk to me." He begged as he checked Colby's pulse again.

David looked down at the man responsible for his friend's state. Blood that was pooling around his head was spreading. It was moving closer to Colby's feet. "You're not touching him again." He growled.

Don frowned at the words and turned around to see David glaring down at the traitor. He looked down and saw the blood creeping towards Colby. It was stupid, the man was dead but Don felt the same way David did. They didn't want him anywhere near their friend. "Let's get him outside." Don ordered, "Take his legs." David cut away the binds at Colby's ankles, this time he was more careful. Don gestured for one of the soldiers to come over. "Help us out. Get the other side." Together, the three of them carried Colby out onto the deck.

They laid him down away from the line of bodies of the Chinese. Don took off his vest, tucking it under Colby's head. "How far out are the medics?" Don asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Megan told him from above.

"His pulse is all over the place." Don tapped his cheeks. "Colby!"

* * *

 _Colby sat in a chair in the middle of a cold room. There was fog every, he couldn't see a thing but it was okay because if he was in here it meant he wasn't out there where there was only pain. If he stayed here, he'd be safe. "Colby!" Colby jumped at the voice. He looked around for the person calling him but he didn't see anyone. "Colby, wake up!" He frowned when he felt a slap across his face. "Come on, Colb, you didn't do all this just to give up now." Colby recognised the voice, it belonged to Don, but he still didn't want to leave this room. There was only pain out there, excruciating pain that ate him up from the inside. His body felt like his nervous system was attacking him. There was no reason for him leave this room._

* * *

David knelt down next to his best friend…former best friend…former partner. How is it possible for a bond of trust to break so easily? Colby confessed to treason and he believed it, just like that. Megan had her doubts. Don knew there was something wrong but not him. He believed Colby was a traitor. There was no doubt in his mind that Colby was guilty. It was only until he stepped into that room and saw the needle sticking out of his chest that he knew Colby wasn't a traitor. Picking up Colby's hand between his own, he prayed, "Come back to us, Colby. You completed your assignment. Now it's time to come home."

* * *

 _Colby listened to the voice. It was David telling him to leave this room and go outside but Colby couldn't do it. David wasn't his friend, not anymore. None of them were. They believed he betrayed them. Don even thought he was threatening Charlie when he called him to tell him the truth. Don and the team didn't trust him so why should he trust them. The pain didn't stop when they arrived, it just got worse. They haven't given him any reason leave the safety of the room._

* * *

David closed his eyes in defeat. Colby couldn't or wouldn't respond. Don didn't know what else they could do. "Don." He looked up at Megan. "Talk to him. He called you when he had no one else to turn to."

"It won't work, Megan. I've been talking."

"You've been telling him to wake up. If he can hear you then maybe you should give him a _reason_ to wake up." Megan didn't know if Colby could hear them or not but if it were her and she were in there she wouldn't come out either if all that was waiting for her was pain. "He's not going to wake up when the last thing he remembers about us is running for his life and the last thing he felt is excruciating pain."

Don closed his eyes and tried to remember the last thing Colby said to him; _I know you don't trust me but I still trust you._ He prayed it was still the case. Don rested his hand against Colby's forehead, hoping the physical contact helped to enforce his words. "You told me that you still trusted me. Well, deep down, I trusted you too. I didn't know it at the time but your confession didn't feel right because I didn't believe it. I didn't believe it because I do trust you and I know you." He looked over at David who was still holding Colby's hand. His words were hurting David because unlike everyone else, he knew David never doubted the confession. "You're a good man, Colby and I need you on my team."

* * *

" _You're a good man, Colby and I need you on my team." They were Don's words and he wanted to believe them. "Come back to us, Colby. I know it hurts but we'll help you get through it. You can trust me." Colby stood from the chair and turned the door in the room. He took slow steps towards it. "You know you can trust me, Colby. You wouldn't have called me from the train if you didn't trust me." Colby reached the door but he hesitated. What was waiting for him behind the door? "You can do it, Colby. You've seen a lot in your life and you've done so much for your country. Now, do something for yourself. Come back to us, come back to the team. You will get through this, Colb. I believe in you." That was enough to give him the strength to face whatever was waiting for him. He turned the handle and stepped out into the bright light._

* * *

Don felt his heart skip a beat when Colby sucked in a quick breath. "Colby!" He looked at David in disbelief, "Help me sit him up." David nodded, pulling Colby up while Don wrapped his arm around behind Colby's back, supporting him."I've got you, Colb."

The first thing Colby felt was intense pain. He struggled to take in a breath. It was hard to breathe. Why wouldn't the pain go away? Colby's feet shoved against the ship's deck, trying to get away from it but nothing helped. "AAAHHHHHHH!" His hands pulled at something wrapped around his chest.

Don tightened his arms around Colby as he struggled against the pain. "Colby…Colby, focus on my voice." He winced as Colby's fingers bit into his arms. "Come on, Colb, you can do it. I told you I'd get you through this but you need to help me out a little. Talk to me." Colby turned his head, burying his face in Don's shoulder. Don heard the hitch in his breathing. "Tell me why you agreed to take on his assignment." Colby tried to swallow the pain. He heard the question but he didn't trust himself to open his mouth without screaming in pain. "Come on, Colby. You had to know this was a crappy assignment. Why'd you do it?"

Colby's breath hitched again before he spoke. "I'm…a s…soldier."

Don and David exchanged small smiles, "Of course. Protecting your country; it's in your blood."

"Did you…find…K…Kirkland?" Colby asked, trembling.

David sighed, "Yeah, we found him."

"Lancer…k…k…killed him." Colby closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The talking was helping so Colby tried to keep going. "It was…real."

"What?"

Colby turned to David, "Our…friendship."

"I'm sorry I believed you could betray your country." David didn't dare to touch his friend, in fear of hurting him more. "I should've trusted you."

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…tell you."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Colb." Don exhaled in relief when he saw the medical in the distance. "Helps almost here."

"Thank…you for coming for…m…"

Don felt the blood rush from his face when Colby's body went lax in his arms. "Colby?" Colby's head dropped back. "No, no, no… Colby!" He felt for a pulse. David watched, holding his breath. Don shook his head, "Nothing." He quickly lowered Colby to the deck and David started compressions as soon as he was flat on his back. "Colby, wake up!"

Megan's fingers came up to her mouth. Her heart was pounding at double the speed as if to make up for Colby's stopped heartbeat. "Stay with me, Colby!" David yelled. "Stay with me!"

Don looked up at the helicopter. "Helps here, Colb." The helicopter hovered above the freighter. "Just hold on." Don stood up, stepping back leaving David to keep the compressions going.

Megan pulled Don into her arms when he stumbled away from Colby. "He'll be okay."

"He's not breathing." Don was shaking, "He doesn't have a pulse."

"He'll make it." Megan tightened her arm around his neck. "He has to. After everything he's been through, he has to make it."

They stood helpless as the paramedics slapped chest plates on Colby, sending a shock into him that lifted his chest off the deck. "Again. Clear!"

"Come on, Colby." David begged.

"Give him an epi." They heard and then another shock. "He's back!" David's hand flew out to grab the railings, stopping himself from collapsing in relief. Don let Megan go and spun around at the call. He dropped back against the cabin wall, sliding down the side. They've handled hundreds of case, chased double the amount of perps and looked down a barrel of a gun but nothing left any one of them as drained as this has today.

Nobody moved until the helicopter Colby was airlifted in was out of sight.

* * *

 **Hospital…**

David watched through the glass window of the intensive care unit. Colby was breathing through an oxygen mask. He was breathing. It's been one hour since they've settle Colby in the room and David has been standing there just as long, watching Colby's chest rise and fall. Megan told him that Colby was stable but it'll still be a couple of days before the drugs leave his system. Three types of drugs; tubocurarine, quinuclidinyl benzilate and potassium chloride. The first one made him feel like he was drowning, the second one made him feel like his body was turning on him and the third one was supposed to kill him. If Mason Lancer wasn't dead already, David would've put a bullet in him.

"Are you going in or you just going to enjoy the view?" Don asked him. He had gone back to the office to get changed after the doctor told him Colby would be fine.

"He's breathing, so yeah, I'm enjoying the view." David replied.

"I'm sure it's just as good from up close." Don tried to persuade him to go inside.

"I'm good." David never took his eyes off Colby.

Don nodded, "If that's the way you want to do this, but I'm telling you now, Colby would want you at his side." He folded his arms, facing Colby. "Just giving you a heads up, I'm going to ask Colby to stay on the team. Will you be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" David finally turned away from Colby to look at Don.

Don shrugged, "You can't even go in there when he's unconscious."

"He's my partner." David told him simply.

Don nodded, "Then get in there and let him know you've got his back because after everything he's done for this country, he doesn't deserve anything less." Don's tone was firm and fierce. He smiled when David left his side and reappeared on the other side of the glass. David rested his hand on top of Colby's and started talking. Don didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but it looked like Colby turned his head a little towards David, sensing his partner at his side. "I'll see you when you wake up, Colb." Don said before leaving the hospital, knowing Colby was in good hands.

 **The End.**


End file.
